Unexpected Miracle
by Leasel P
Summary: Vala gets some shocking news. Swearing the doctor to secrecy, how will Vala handle the news? Will she choose to keep it a secret or confide in the one person who can truly make her feel better, because the end result really will be an unexpected miracle.
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Miracle**

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1.

Shocking News

I sank down the wall, my head resting on my knees; desperately trying to remember what I could have eaten that would have made me this sick. As the urge arose again I sat up and emptied the little that remained in my stomach. Washing my mouth out, I headed for the gate room. There was no way I was going to allow some small stomach bug to stop me from kicking butt.

The planet was covered in thick vegetation and it was almost impossible to trek through it. Daniel seemed to notice how quickly I was becoming exhausted. Not wanting to answer any questions I sped up, walking straight past him and joining Sam.  
I could feel myself becoming weaker and weaker and before I knew what was happening I felt a sharp pain in my arm, the ground began to slip out from beneath me and my vision was slowly spinning, going black with each second.

* * *

"Nothing too bad, broken wrist, minor concussion, slight bruising on her legs. I've stitched up her arm where she was hit. She should be right as rain in the morning but I'm still going to keep her here over night just to monitor her as a precaution." I opened my eyes and could see Dr Lam filling the team and General Landry in. Daniel was the first to notice I was awake. He immediately moved to my side. 

"Hey, how you feeling?"

"Daniel, if you wanted me in bed all you had to do was ask. Although I didn't know you would go for some place so open." I throw at him in a less than pleased voice. I can see I annoyed him but what a stupid question. How the hell does he think I'm feeling? I just heard I've got to be couped up here all night!

I pull back into the pillows as Carolyn shines her little light into my eyes.

"What happened?" I can't seem to recall anything after walking through the gate.

Cam moved forward.

"Don't think the natives get many guests."

"Well if this is how they end up I don't blame people for not going back."

Cam ignored me and continued on.

"We were walking, then out of the blue we had tiny arrows being shot at us. Got you in the arm."

"They had some kind of unidentified liquid on the end of them which is what caused you to faint."

"I didn't faint!" Sam just smiled at me. This was not how i was planning to spend my week. I was momentarily relieved as Carolyn asked to have a word alone with me, but the look she gave me made me unsettled.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Great. Never been better. Got an airman making not so subtle passes at me."

"Vala, I didn't say this in front of the others because it's really only your business." My heart skipped a beat. Awful scenarios popped into my head.

"I triple checked it for you and I got the same result each time. Your pregnant." I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"You're joking right?" I didn't need the answer. The look she gave me was enough.

"Judging by the size of your baby, I would say you are about 3 months along." I already knew how far along I was. I wasn't stupid. I knew the symptoms of pregnancy, after all this wouldn't be the first time. I had just been choosing to make up other excuses for the signs.

"Would have taken the stomach bug any day." All I got was a confused look.

"You are going to have to inform General Landry about this immediately."

"Wait, you said before that it was only my business. Why now do I need to tell anyone?"

"For you and your baby's health. We will need to keep an eye on you throughout the pregnancy and once you get past a certain stage, you will need to be pulled from active duty." I gasped. Sitting around the base all day was the last thing I wanted to do. I'd end up crazy.

Jumping out of bed, I turned and addressed the good doctor before she got a chance to order me to lie back down.

"OK, thanks. I will be sure to tell the general very soon." I rushed out of the infirmary. I knew it was a lie and I'm positive she knew I was lying too, but I wasn't going to stay around to listen to all the other reasons why i should spread the news of this little '_miracle_'. For the moment I didn't want anyone to know.

* * *

Sinking down into my bed, I curled into a ball and hugged my pillow. I could sense by the way Carolyn was looking at me that she was wondering if I even knew who the father was. They act as if that would be awful. Falling pregnant and not know who's it was. I would much prefer that in this case, because having to face the hurt and loneliness I felt that night, every time I see him, knowing very well his child is growing inside me might very well rip me apart from the inside out.

* * *

So, tell me what you think! Like it? Love it? And yes there is no hate it option. My first Stargate SG1 story! Also, i have only seem about 2 episode with Vala in them and she wasn't part of the team so i apologise if i have not written her properly or her inter-action with the team seems off. 

What's Vala going to do? Will she tell her mystery man she is pregnant? How long can she keep it a secret for? Your guess is as good as mine!

Please review on your way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	2. Drunken Nights

Unexpected Miracle

**Chapter 2**

**Drunken nights**

Vala tossed and turned in her bed that night. Images had been flying in and out of her head since her talk with the doc.

_She felt her back hit the wall as Daniel held her arms over her head. He began to kiss his way down her neck. He let go of her hands as he made his way down her clothed stomach and to the top of her pants. Pushing her shirt up a little he began to kiss her skin with a newly found desire. Vala dragged her hands through his hair, her eyes closed and head turning from side to side as he continued to tease her, his hands now roaming freely. Standing up straight again his lips came straight back down on hers as her pulled her black singlet over her head, revealing her lace clad breasts. Smiling he ducked his head down and began placing lingering kisses down her neck to her breast, gently sucking her nipples before making his way over to the other. The way Vala squirmed against him did nothing for his growing erection._

Vala's eyes flung open as she shook the images of what she was just reliving, out of her head. Throwing back the quilt, she stepped out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. Her face was pale and sweaty and her cheeks were heavily flushed. Sighing Vala turned the bath on. Going into the vanity, she pulled out a few candles and set them up around the room. Striping of all her clothing she slowly lowered herself into the bath, relishing the feeling of the hot water washing over her aching body. The shadows of the candle flames flickered around the bathroom. Vala brought her hands to her belly and gently rubbed it. She was pregnant. Again. But this time it was different. This time it really was her own child.

"_You are so beautiful." He said as he buried his head in her neck. Vala dragged her hands down his chest before unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down to the floor with a soft clank. Daniel stepped out of them, his lips once again on Vala's. Without breaking contact, Daniel guided Vala over to the bed. Vala pulled Daniel down on top of her._

"_Daniel, I want you now." Daniel quickly obliged. Unbuttoning Vala's pants he pulled them off and looked up at her._

"_You have been walking around all day, so bloody close to me, with no undies?"_

_Vala smiled down at his seductively. Arching up into him, Daniel took the hint and slowly entered her. Vala let out a quiet cry as Daniel began rocking in and out of her._

"_Are you ok Vala?" She just nodded. Daniel began to thrust harder and fast as he felt her becoming tighter around him. In one move he bought them over the edge and into pure ecstasy._

Vala immersed herself in the water a few times. No matter what she did, every time she closed her eyes, she saw that night. She had never felt anything like this for a man before. When she is with him it's like they are the only two people in the world. She didn't know what to think of this, it was so strange and unfamiliar to her. Then she realized what she was feeling was love. For the first time in her life Vala was in love. She cried as she realized that one stupid drunken night could have ruined her chance of happiness with Daniel.

* * *

ok so i know its a short chapter but i didnt want to put the flashbacks with anything else. So next chapter should be longer

PLease review on your way out.

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	3. Hopeless Love

Unexpected Miracle

**Chapter 3**

**Hopeless Love**

Daniel made his way through the base. Vala had been acting weird all day, not to mention the fact Carolyn had wanted to speak to her alone. He had become really worried when a few minutes late she had ran out of the infirmary, not even noticing him standing there. He stopped in front of her door with a tray of food.

"Vala? Vala you in there?" Sigh when there was no answer; Daniel carefully juggled the food and managed to knock on the door. A second later it flung open. Vala stood there, a towel wrapped around her and her wet hair stuck to her face. Seeing him standing there she raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten since this morning." Vala stared at him for a moment, as if she was trying to tell whether or not he had ulterior motives. Nodding slightly, she stepped aside and let him into her room.

"Its cafeteria food but I figured it would be better than nothing." Daniel said as he watched Vala disappear into the bathroom, emerging a second later in shorts and a singlet. Sitting down opposite him she grabbed a plate.

"When's the debriefing?"

"We did it as soon as we got back. You were still unconscious." Daniel said between mouthfuls. Vala's eyes lit up.

"Oh goody, so I don't have to do it!"

"General Landry still wants to see you. I think he wants to discuss whatever Carolyn told you this afternoon." Valas head snapped up.

"What?"

"When she asked us all to leave. He's worried that you might have something medically wrong with you that could interfere with your work."

"It won't interfere with work." Vala ducked her head and continued to eat.

"Vala, are you ok?"

"Not after eating this, I think I'm going to be sick." Vala joked but within seconds she was on her feet and into the bathroom. Daniel followed her, holding her hair off her face as she emptied the contents of her stomach once more. When she finally finished, she wiped her mouth and fell backwards into Daniels arms.

"Oh man not again, this seriously sucks!"

"This has happened before?" Daniel asked as he gently rocked her back and forth. Vala nodded her head before making a move to stand up.

"Be careful Vala."

"Daniel I'm fine." Splashing some water on her face, Vala stumbled back into the bedroom.

"Do you need me to get Carolyn?"

"No, I think you should leave."

"What?" Vala opened her door to the hallway.

"Thank you for dinner."

"Vala, you not well, I'm not going to leave you like this." Daniel was so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'm fine. I just need to sleep. Goodnight Daniel."

"Goodnight Vala."

Vala closed the door and climbed into bed. Daniel had tried to keep their relationship the same as it was before they slept together but Vala had always had trouble with that and now, knowing his child was inside her, she could barely look him in the eye.

Daniel flopped down on his bed. He had been tempted to stop by the infirmary and demand Carolyn tell him what was going on but he knew that it would put even more strain on the fragile friendship he now had with Vala. He knew it was partly his fault. After waking up with her in his arms he had freaked. He'd run before she had even woken up. He can clearly remember the conversation they had when they were alone for the first time after that night.

"_Vala I'm sorry. We were drunk; we had no idea what we were doing. It was a mistake and I promise you it will never happen again. We crossed the line as colleagues and as friends. I hope we can continue on as if it never happened. I just want to put it behind us and forget it ever happened."_

Vala hadn't said a word. She had just nodded. It had taken her a month before she was able to look him in the eye and another one for them to be able to fall back into the banter they had always shared. And now, it was as if Vala was once again trying to shut him out of her life. He had always known that Vala had wanted to sleep with him. She had said it numerous times in not so subtle ways. He sometimes had wondered what would have happened if he had stayed there with her that morning. To have her wake up in his arms, to say that the previous night might have been a mistake but it was one he had been wanting to make for a long time, but he knew that whilst he had feelings that where more than friendly for the fiery brunette he worked with, she could and would never return them the way he wanted. After all, she was Vala Mal Doran.

* * *

I want to thank acer-sigma. It was your review that gave me the idea for this chapter!

And thanks to everyone else that reviewed, hope you enjoyed it.

Please review on you way out!

XxPrincess-LeaselxX


	4. My mistake to make

Unexpected Miracle

**Chapter 4**

**My mistake to make.**

"General I promise you this won't interfere with work. And the moment I feel as if I am no longer capable of going off world I will pull myself from active duty." General Landry studied her as if any moment she would start laughing and tell him this was just a big joke her and Carolyn were playing. When nothing of the sort happened he just nodded and smiled as he watch Vala squeal with joy.

"But you will have a more thorough check after every mission and a full run down once a week not to mention the fact that if I see that there is any danger whatsoever to you, your child or your team you will be pulled from duty immediately." Vala nodded, a grin still plastered on her face.

"Ok, well I think we are done here. Congratulations Vala." The grin disappeared from Vala's face as she began to concentrate on her hands, lying in her lap.

"There is something else General." Vala went quiet. The moment she says what she wants she knows she is giving herself away. When she first started working here she knew he would automatically assume she had no idea who the father is, and that she wanted to keep it quiet because she was trying to convince people there was more to her than what they first saw. But now, now she knows he will see right through her and realize that she is trying to keep her pregnancy from the one person who should truly know about it. The father.

"When I do stop active duty I would like to be allowed to leave earth to have my child." She felt goose-bumps on her arms as the Generals face went through all the different stages before realization set in.

"And I would also like it have my pregnancy kept between us and Carolyn. Nobody else needs to know." And there it was. The look she wishes she didn't have to see. He had taken the second option.

"Whoever the father is Vala you should tell him."

"I'm quiet capable of dealing with my personal life. Do I have your permission to leave the SGC when the time comes?"

"Ok, if that is what you want."

"It is and this will stay between the three of us yes?"

General Landry just nodded his head. He had an idea of who the father was but it was not his place to intervene. Without a word Vala stood and exited his office. Maybe what she was doing was wrong but it was her mistake to make. Heading back to her quarters she was walking in a trance, not completely aware of what was happening around her so when Daniel touched her arm she almost jumped in surprise.

"You scared the hell out of me!"

"Sorry." Daniel gave her one of his goof grins and she felt her heart melt. This was why she loved him.

"We are all going out for dinner. You're going to come right?"

Vala really didn't want to. She just wanted to curl up in her bed but if she were to keep her pregnancy a secret she knew she had to act like she normally would.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world darling." Looping her arm with Daniel's they began to walk. Although it seemed she was falling back into her old self again Daniel could see that for the most part she putting up an act, but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. What ever was wrong with her was seriously pulling her down. He just wished she would talk to him.

They arrived at the restaurant before everyone else and opted to wait in the car park. Daniel came to the passenger's side to find Vala leaning against the car, staring out into space. He gently placed his hand on her arm, causing her to look at him.

"Vala please talk to me. You seem so lost. It's not like you. You used to tell me everything. I want to help you." Vala looked deep into his eyes. She could see the sincerity in them, the longing for what used to be but the reality was that that was the past and this was the present. They were no longer Vala and Daniel, two best friends, they were colleagues, as Daniel had so gracefully put in not so long ago.

"I'm fine I just have a lot on my mind."

"Then share it with me."

"It's private."

"Vala please just open up to me. What is going on? I'm your friend, you can talk to me." He looked at his shoes then back up at her. "Does it have to do with what Carolyn spoke to you about?"

She didn't know why it hurt so much but it did. And she hated him. It was her fault too that she was in her current state but he was the one that said it was a mistake, it should have never happened. Drunk or not she was so thrilled to be spending the night in the arms of Daniel Jackson. For so long it was all she had longed for, and in an instant he had left her cold and alone. That was why it hurt so much. Her whole life she has been left alone. She vowed long ago to never open up to another person ever again, but she had because she truly thought he cared. She slowly let him in ever so cautiously but it had ultimately ended the same. She was left hurt and alone. She was not going to subject her child to that sort pain. That was one vow she was going to keep.

"Yes it does and believe me when I say you are the last person I will speak to about anything in my life. We are not friends Daniel; we are colleagues. You and I both know that. So stop acting as if you give a damn about me or anything I'm feeling because we both know you don't. So just please, leave me the hell alone!"

Vala spotted Sam across the lot and promptly strode off, leaving a confused and hurt Daniel in her wake.

* * *

No quiet sure what the purpose of this chapter was but i wanted to put in one last chapter before Daniel finds out that Vala is pregnant O_o

Please review on your way out

XxPrincess_LeaselxX


	5. Downfall

Unexpected miracle

**Chapter 5**

**Downfall**

"Vala you ok?" Sam asked as she saw a very flustered Vala practically running towards her. In the background she could see Daniel staring at Vala, his expression completely unreadable.

"I'm fine, let's go get the table."

After finding a suitable table it was close to half an hour before Daniel walked in with Cam. Plenty of time for Sam to question Vala.

Vala just sat there, hands in her lap, eyes wandering aimlessly over the restaurant.

"Come on Vala, I have known you for a long time now and this is the longest you have ever been quiet at one time. It's not like you." Sam lightly squeezed her knee, hoping to lighten the mood but when Vala looked her in the eye she knew that this was something serious.

"Vala?"

"I'm pregnant." As soon as it left her lips her eyes shot open and her hands went to her mouth. She didn't mean to say it, it just popped out. Having kept it bottled up inside her the last couple of days and then her fight with Daniel she was just so emotional. A kind face was her downfall. All she really wanted was a friend to confide in and realistically neither Carolyn nor the general were people you could just chat to.

"Daniel's the father?" It was more of a statement than a question but Vala knew that Sam wanted to be reassured that her suspicions were correct. She knew Sam would respect her wishes and not tell anyone so for the first time since she found out she was pregnant she opened up about it.

"Yes." Feeling her eyes beginning to burn Vala quickly looked away. At a loss for words Sam just took her friends hand into hers and gave it a small squeeze, bringing Vala back into the conversation.

"I don't know what to do Sam. I don't even know if I should keep this child. I mean look at what happened with Adria. What if I turn out to be a terrible mother and the same thing happens for this child. And I'm not even sure I want the baby to grow up without a father either. Although my father wasn't there much, the times he was there were some of the best moments of my childhood." Vala shook her head, looking at Sam.

"Vala, I'm sure you will be a wonderful mother, I've seen you with the children on the worlds we go to. Adria was never actually your child and I know you know that. And as for Daniel, are you really not going to tell him?"

"He said we were a mistake, should never have happened and it will never happen again. I don't know what that sounds like to you but to me that's him pushing me out."

"Do you honestly think he meant it?" Vala's head snapped up as she studied Sam's face. Sam could see the glint of hope in her friends' eyes and wondered how two people could be so stupid.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to guess this happened back on Berona?" a nod of Vala's head confirmed that.

"Ever since then he has been desperate for you to just notice him. Every time you walk into a room his face lights up and when you walk past him without a word, his eyes never leave you Vala, but his face changes. You can see the hurt."

"He just wants us to be the way we were before, nothing more."

"Well what about tonight? You were fighting." Vala shook her head

"He was just wondering if I was ok, wanted to know what Carolyn said."

"And you don't think that that was him trying to reach out to you?"

"As I said, he simple wants things to be the way they used to be. Before if anything happened he would be the first I would tell. Now-" Vala hung her head and quickly wiped away a stray tear. "Now I haven't told him anything in months."

"And vice versa." Sam laughed at the confused look on Vala's face. There was still some this that just went over her head.

"You would be the first one he would speak to as well, but lately he has been coming to me a lot to chat." Vala nodded and was about to say something but stopped, seeing cam and Daniel entering the restaurant. Sam watched as Vala looked back down into her lap as Daniel studied her before quickly taking up the seat furthest away from Vala. Sam shared an amused look with Cam before he sat down opposite her.

"Right, shall we order then?" Cam attempted to break the awkwardness that had set over the table.

The night was rather uneventful with Vala and Daniel constantly avoiding each other's gaze and Sam and Cam chatting away, every once in a while trying to include everyone else. Teal'c just sat at the end of the table, seemingly content with observing the rest of the team.

It wasn't until Vala was safely back at the SGC, wrapped up in her blankets that she cried. She cried good and hard as she let all the emotions she had been carrying wash away. Sam was right; she would be a fine mother. But there was still the nagging problem that she did not want to raise a child without a father. Closing her eyes she lay back, rubbing small circles on her stomach.

As quickly as she had laid down she was back up, grabbing her jacket she threw on her slippers and made a beeline for Daniel's room. Ignoring the few funny looks she received from officers at her attire she reached Daniels room in record time. When he didn't answer Vala's knocks became stronger and more persistent.

"Alright, alright I'm coming." The door opened to reveal an equally disheveled Daniel.

"Vala." He couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"Can we talk?"

"Um, now's not really a good time."

"It's really important, it's….. it's about us." Daniel studied her before he stepped aside and let her into his quarters. He watched as she slowly walked over to the bed and sat down, avoiding his gaze.

"What about us?" Vala swallowed her fear, convincing herself this is what she wanted.

"I know what you said back on Berona and I know what I said but it's just-" her voice failing her she just stared at him as her sat down next to her.

"You know I didn't actually mean any of it. I only said it because I thought that's what youwanted to hear." Vala's heart began to beat faster. Each beat having a distinctive banging sound.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"No, it wasn't."

"We made this so much more complicated than it needed to be Vala." Daniel smiled as he lifted his hand to cup her face, only to pull it away suddenly.

"You're pregnant?!" Vala nodded her head, confused at how he knew.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours. What sort of a question is that?!"

"I don't know Vala, think about it, it's you we are talking about here." Vala gasped as if someone had shoved a knife into her stomach. Screaming in pain, Vala collapsed onto the floor, hands holding her stomach as the pain slowly subsided.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Looking up Vala saw that Daniel was gone.

"Daniel? Daniel?!"

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Vala bolted upright, her breathing heavy. She was back in her room; she had never left her room. Hands still on her stomach she gently rubbed it, images of her dream still flying through her head.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Wiping away a few tears, she got up to answer the door.

* * *

Ok I lied hehe. NEXT chapter Daniel will find out. Promise. But only if you review! Reviews make me write faster.

Leasel


	6. Natures Way

**Natures Way.**

"We need to talk!" Carolyn pushed past a surprised Vala.

"Why what's wrong? Is it the baby" Vala couldn't hide the fear in her voice. Carolyn's nod made her heart sink.

"Your baby is showing…. Unusual growth."

"Unusual growth?! What does that mean? Is my child in danger?" Vala paced around the room, hands nervously twisting her shirt.

"As far as I can tell, there is no danger to your child. But it seems that whatever genetic changes happened when you were carrying Adria may affect this child." Vala stopped pacing, her empty eyes locking with Carolyn's.

"This child is going to be another Adria?" Carolyn could see the pain and fear in Vala's eyes. She felt sorry for her friend. Her whole life she seemed to be a victim of cruel nature. Crossing the room, Carolyn brought Vala into a tight embrace.

"No, not another Adria, but there is the possibility that this child will be further developed in terms of our evolution. I will continue to monitor you throughout your pregnancy but without anything to compare it to from your pregnancy with Adria, we will just have to wait and see."

Vala nodded, not really taking in anything Carolyn was saying. This news just made her want to get further away from earth. If they found out that the child she was carrying could be the secret to destroying Adria, then it would no longer be a child, but a test subject.

"Until we are sure that my baby possesses the same 'powers' as Adria, can we keep this between the two of us?" Vala could see how sceptical Carolyn was, but there was nothing she could do about it. Vala knew the only reason Carolyn agreed was because she thought that Vala would be having the baby at the SGC.

Once Carolyn had left Vala sat herself down on her bed, pulling her knees up to her chin, replaying her dream over in her head.

Would Daniel really not want me because I'm pregnant? It was his child after all, but maybe he just doesn't want to be stuck with me forever.

She knew that on Earth, having a child with another person binds them together forever. It's like that on many planets but she knows of some, where it was considered more normal for a woman to raise a child alone, just using a man to fall pregnant. As she drifted off to sleep, millions of possibilities ran through Vala's head, the most prominent one was where she was going to run to.

* * *

Over the next month Vala's belly grew. Carolyn's check ups were always positive and always ended with her saying how she wishes Vala wasn't on active duty still. Little did she know how soon it would be until Vala was no longer going on missions.

Pulling her shirt down over her slightly bludging stomach, Vala stared at herself in the mirror. So far she had been very lucky, even with her small frame, her pregnancy had not become overly visibly, despite how far along she was. Sam had lent her some of her looser shirts but even they were rapidly becoming too small. She knew that if she didn't leave soon people would start to notice, if they hadn't already. But she didn't want to leave. The thought that she would be away from the people she had come to call her family scared her, of being alone on a foreign planet with a baby scared her even more; but the reality was that that was her life before she became part of Stargate Command and she would easily adapt back. Collapsing on the bed behind her Vala ran her hand through her hair. She knew that once she left there would be no coming back. Ever.

Sam had tried desperately to convince her to stay and tell Daniel. Said that even if she didn't tell Daniel she would be there for Vala, to help her in any way she needed. Teal'c, whom she was pretty sure had figured out what was going on, had become extra protective of her both on missions and at the base. But she didn't want to stay here around Daniel if she couldn't be with him. But even then she wasn't sure that she wanted to be with him anymore. She was just sure she needed to get out. Making her mind up she began to finish getting ready for her final mission. When they got back she would ask to be relieved from active duty effective immediately. And after that she would run. Her contacts had arranged a ship for her to leave in all she had to do now was think of a way to get off base without being noticed and no one would be the wiser about her pregnancy. Pulling her hair up into two pigtails Vala grabbed her gear and headed out to meet the rest of the team.

* * *

"Have either of you two noticed how weird Vala has been acting lately?" Daniel asked, as he was getting ready in the locker room.

"Yeah now that you mention it, she has been on edge a lot, not to mention the fact she has to have such detailed checkouts after every mission." Cam agreed with Daniel.

"It all started a few months ago after she was shot by that arrow. When Carolyn wanted to speak to her alone. You don't think something is seriously wrong with her do you?" Daniel asked, worry evident in his voice.

"I am sure Vala Mal Doran is in good health. And when she is ready to tell us what is on her mind she will. Until that time I suggest we give her space." Teal'c shut his locker and walked out, giving Daniel and Cam a short nod.

"Now _that_ was weird!"

Daniel agreed as he sat on the bench in front of Cam.

"You don't recon he knows do you?"

"Who Teal'c? Nar, I think you are just imagining things Danny boy. Now come on, we got a mission." Daniel pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind as he took off after Cam.

* * *

"How much further until the village?!" Vala complained as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"It's not that much further. We are on the outskirts. Can see a couple of farms to the right." Cam jogged happily ahead enjoying the sunshine.

Vala could feel her breath becoming shallower and her vision was slightly blurred. She knew Teal'c was right behind her and Sam hadn't left her side since they arrive. Daniel, who was on the other side of her, kept throwing her glances. Despite his attempt to push his worry about her out of his mind, every time he saw her he knew something was wrong.

Vala took another step and felt her legs give way on her. She fell into the awaiting arms of Teal'c.

"Vala are you ok?" Daniel and Sam said at the same time. Shaking her head she managed to stand up.

"Yeah, the ground was just a little loose. Come on, better catch up with Cam." Pushing past them she tried to walk fast, but all of her energy was in keeping her standing. Sam appeared at her side.

"Vala that was not loose ground. We need to get you back to the SGC." Vala was conscious that Daniel was within hearing distance.

"I'm just a little dehydrated that's all Sam. No big deal."

"Vala please. You don't want to be putting you or-"

"I'm fine. When we get to the village I will have a lay down. Okay?"

Sam, knowing when she had lost, simply nodded but not before sending Teal'c a concerned look which he returned with one of his sideways nods and he fastened his pace so he was one again directly behind Vala. The whole exchange did not go unnoticed by Daniel. Falling behind he studied her intensely. It was obvious to him now that whatever was going on with Vala, both Sam and Teal'c knew. He was pretty sure Cam didn't know though. His mind wondered back to a time when Vala would tell him everything, however slight it may be. Now he knew nothing of her life, and what scared him the most was he had the strongest feeling that he was going to lose her, and he felt powerless to stop it.

"Alright Campers! We are here." Cam's overly happy voice filled their ears.

"Finally." Vala gasped, she wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to last.

"Ok how about you guys go and check out the locals and I'm going to find somewhere for Vala to lay down. She isn't feeling very well."

Cam looked at Sam then over to Vala, her pale face and ragged appearance backing up Sam's statement.

"Ok, Daniel, Teal'c you're with me." Before Daniel had the chance to object, Teal'c spoke up.

"Cameron Mitchells. I wish to accompany Vala Mal Doran. It is an unfamiliar planet and we do not know whether the locals are friends or enemies yet."

"Sam and Vala can take care of themselves Teal'c." When he received no reply from Teal'c he just waved his hand signalling that Teal'c could accompany them.

* * *

After settling in, Sam bought Vala and Teal'c over some water. Teal'c hadn't left her side since her little accident on the way here, and he showed no signs off leaving anytime soon.

"We told them one of our team members was sick so instead of the huge festival dinner they had planned we have been invited to a small private dinner."

"Guys I'm fine really. I'd actually like to attend a festival. Sounds fun!" Vala tried to be normal but Teal'c and Sam could see right through her act.

"Vala Mal Doran, if at anytime you feel ill you must inform us immediately."

"I'm fine. It was just too long of a walk with very little water. But I'm fine now. I promise you." Before they had a chance to reply, Daniel and Cam entered the room, Daniels eyes going immediately to Vala, who seemed to be desperate to avoid making eye contact.

"Ok, so you guys ready to go? How you feeling Vala?"

"Great, now lets go!" Daniel noticed once again that as she jumped up off the bed, Sam and Teal'c where instantly at her side, as if they were worried something was going to happen. He also noticed that this time, Cam had realised something was going on. Sighing, Daniel followed them out of the room and down to dinner.

Dinner was rather slow and uneventful. The food was quiet unusual but everyone except Vala had their fair share. As the evening was wrapping up their host clapped his hands together, bringing all attention to him.

"I want to thank our new friends for coming. It is always a pleasure to meet new people, especially people who want to arrange an alliance." The man threw his head back and let out a rumbling laugh.

"And now to finish the night off, it's a tradition that my grandmother, the towns seer, give you all some words of advice." Vala nervously followed everyone's gaze to the end of the room where a little old lady was shuffling her way in. It's not like she believed in this sort of stuff, but the idea of it scared her.

The lady kept her distance, first staring at Sam.

"You with the golden hair, don't you think its time you followed your heart. Love from within without fear of the consequences." Sam went pink and refused to meet anyone's stare.

"You, child of a giant, your past can not be unwritten but your future is yet to be determined. That is your blessing." If you looked closely you could see a small smile forming on Teal'c face.

"Holder of a thousand sorrows, never underestimate the power of a single word." Turning she looked at Daniel.

"Man with the glasses, what you fear most is the only thing to set you free."

"And for you" she turned and pointed at Vala. "The one who bares child, if running is the only thing you ever do, then running is the only thing you will ever receive It's time for you to stop running." The rest of her words were left unheard as Vala locked eyes with Daniel, realisation finally dawning on him."

* * *

Oooh a cliff hanger... how mean am I?! making you wait all this time and then ending it like that! I think you should review! might make me post the second half faster.

L


	7. Mad World

**Mad World**

Daniel ran down the street as fast as he could. He had to get back to the cottage they were staying in before it was too late. He'd seen the fear in Vala's eyes and he had looked down, like a coward, he looked down, only to look up again and see her back as she retreated. He'd been so stupid, so blind, so naïve. It had been in front of him the whole time and he had failed to miss it. Or maybe he hadn't? He knew something was wrong, he'd known for a long time and yet he failed to act upon it. He could have, he should have but something in the back of his brain was screaming at him not to.

Rounding the corner Daniel increased his pace; the light in Vala's room was on. A good sign he hoped.  
By the time he reached the door he couldn't breath. He stood there for a moment trying to compose himself. She was pregnant. Vala Mal Doran was pregnant and he was the father. Turning the handle Daniel slowly entered the room.

"Vala?"

* * *

The world spun around Vala as she grasp aimlessly for the near by tree. Resisting the urge to throw up she squeezed her eyes closed. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs until she could no longer breathe, but instead she was running, running for her life, and she knew she couldn't explain it. Not to herself, not to the team and especially not to Daniel. Her heart had stopped when the woman referred to her as the pregnant one. She was so scared that after all her agonising thoughts about whether to tell Daniel about the baby, how to tell Daniel about the baby and whether or not to leave earth, her secret was out in the worst possible way. She didn't know what to do. The look in Daniel's eyes when he found out crushed her soul. She saw it all, love, hurt, regret, happiness and hatred. And then he looked down. He hid once again like he did the night they were together.

"_if running is the only thing you ever do, then running is the only thing you will ever receive"_

Those words echoed through her head. Maybe she deserved what Daniel was doing, after all she was running away from him much the same as he was from her.

Shaking her head, Vala pushed off of the tree, tears rolling down her face. Tonight was the first time she realized that she and Daniel were truly not meant for each other. He had known it all along; she had just been living in a delusional fantasy world. Shaking slightly, Vala began running again, the gate wasn't too far ahead. She knew she had to get away now before she became aware of what she was actually doing.

* * *

Daniel was running again, he doubted he had ever ran this fast in his life. He just knew that if he didn't beat her to the gate it would be the last he would ever see of her. When he had found the cottage empty he didn't know what to do. He wanted so badly to reassure Vala everything would be ok, that together they could raise this child and then he realized that maybe that's not what she wanted, maybe that's why she ran.

As he approached the gate he could feel anger slowly overtake him, pushing him to go faster. A child, he was going to be a father, the woman he had been secretly crazy about for years was carrying his child and it had been kept from him. Her life had been in danger so many times and she had been carrying his child. The more Daniel thought about it the more frustrated he got.

But the sight of Vala slumped against a tree ahead of him caused all thoughts he was having to evaporate.

Running to her, Daniel crouch down in front of her.

"Vala, Vala? Answer me!" Daniel placed his hand down to support himself only to find the ground wet. Suddenly Daniel realized what was happening. Pushing the hair out of Vala's face he cursed as he took in her pained expression.

"Vala, how far along are you?"

"Too early, it's too early." Vala struggled to speak as Daniel cursed again, praying the team wasn't to far behind him.

* * *

Ok so I really wanted to update for you guys! But I did this super fast and now I'm late for dinner so I didn't really check it properly so sorry in advance for any mistakes. :) More shall be added within the week

L


	8. Sea of Sorrows

**Sea of Sorrows**

Daniel slumped down in one of the infirmary chairs, his face hidden by his hands. The last few hours were a blur to him. He vaguely remembers faces rushing past him, in and out of the delivery room, voice muttering things to him but nothing was sticking, all he could think about was Vala and how stupid he had been. To have had her there with him and let her slip away, slip into the mess they were in right now. The sight of Vala's face when he first found her was etched in his brain. The feeling of helplessness still hung over him but he knew all he could do was wait. Wait outside for news that Vala was ok, the news that his child was ok.

He was not even considering what was going to happen once everything was over, for the moment he just want to know that everything would be ok. He sighed and rubbed his neck. He wasn't even allowed in the delivery room to see his child being born. Sam had suggested he should wait outside, she had said it would be less stressful on Vala, which was a good idea considering the circumstances. She said there were already too many factors that could harm both lives and the last thing they needed was more stress.

It had been hours since they had arrived back at the SGC and none of them had heard anything, all they had seen was countless nurses and doctors run in and out of the delivery room.

"She will be ok Daniel Jackson. Do not worry." All Daniel could do was nod at Teal'c's words of comfort, an awful feeling in the bottom of his stomach preventing him truly believing them.

* * *

"Come on Vala one more big push, you can do it!"

"No I can't, I can't!"

"Carolyn's right, one more push Vala. One more big push and your baby will be born."

Squeezing Sam's hand, Vala pushed as hard as she could, her scream filling the room. Dropping back down on the bed Vala become painfully aware of the silence surrounding her.

"Why isn't my baby crying? Carolyn? What's going on? Sam!? I can't hear, I can't hear anything! Why can't I hear crying?!"

"Vala you need to calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! Where is my child?!"

Calling out to Carolyn, Vala could feel her world start to spin, and as much as she fought it, the darkness quick overtook her.

"Come on, Come on little fella! Cry! Cry god damn it!" Carolyn could feel the tears building up as she did everything in her power to make Vala's child breath.

"CRY! Please just cry!"

"Doctor, it's Vala, something's wrong. She's crashing!

Torn between the two patients, Carolyn ordered the doctor to concentrate on Vala whilst she desperately tried to get the baby to breathe.

Everyone in the room was holding their breath, silently praying for both patients.

"Come on!" With one final small push from Carolyn an excruciating scream was let out, and the room went up in cheers.

"Nice work." Carolyn nodded at Sam, placing the child down and coming to stand near Vala.

"What's happening?"

"She doesn't look good doctor, and there is nothing I can do. I don't know what's wrong."

"There must be something we can do, there has to be something."

Carolyn turned to grab a needle when the flat line rung out.

"Oh my god" Sam's hands were covering her mouth.

"Get out of the way, now, MOVE!" Carolyn pushed her way back to Vala. Sam closed her eyes, the images too much for her.

"Clear!" Still hearing the flatline Sam squeezed her eyes closed, the baby screaming in the background.

"Clear! Clear!" The words echoed over and over.

"Carolyn, you have to call it." Carolyn dropped her hands dejectedly, tears rolling down her face. The room silent, the baby having stopped crying. Sam had a strange feeling that though only a newborn, the baby knew something major had just happened. Something bad.

"Time of Death…. 3.52am" Throwing of her gloves she dropped into a nearby chair, Sam staring at Vala, desperately trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Did Vala have a name for the baby Sam?" Sam nodded.

"She said if it was a girl she was going to call her Lucinda Maris. Light of the Sea. She thought it was appropriate. Said she was drowning in a sea of sorrows before she found out about her pregnancy"

Carolyn nodded. They both knew what they had to do next.

* * *

The door opening made Daniel jump, his heart skipping a beat. Everyone else was still awake. All racked with worry have heard no news for so long.

Glancing up he saw Sam and Carolyn approaching them. The look on their faces did nothing to comfort Daniel.

"So?" Cam was the first to speak.

"Vala gave birth to a beautiful little girl at 3.47 this morning. Lucinda Maris." Carolyn said, trying to sound slightly joyous but her voice just sounded cold and empty.

"But?" Daniel said, desperately searching their faces, finding nothing but pain and sadness. Carolyn spoke up.

"I'm not sure whether it was because of the circumstances in which Vala went into labor or whether it was because of how premature this child was, but there were some unforeseen complications."

"Complications like what?" Daniel said, his voice now conveying just how worried he was.

"I don't know what happened." Carolyn fought back the tears.

"I couldn't save her, I tried I really tried, but nothing worked. I'm so sorry, Vala- she-" Carolyn couldn't finish the sentence but there was no need, every one knew what she was trying to say.

Daniel couldn't fight the tears, he could hardly see, he didn't believe it, he didn't believe that she could be gone. He had to have proof. It was Vala Mal Doran! She wouldn't go out with a huge fight.

"I want to see them, I have to see them. Now."

* * *

Ok sooo what a cliff hanger! But it will be a happy ending! Sort of. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. What do you guys think? I can't tell you what it will be about at this point in time… maybe next chapter. And no throwing of rocks! There will be a happy ending of sorts! So hold off on throwing things at me, except for reviews! They will make me post the next chapter fast! And believe me, you want the next chapter because not all is as it seems…..

Oh and yes, a random fact for you! It's snowing in Beijing! Beautiful snow storm.

L


	9. Stuck with me Darling

**Stuck with me Darling.**

Daniel slowly walked into the room, his breath coming in short gasps. His mind going 100 miles an hour as his eyes darted from Vala's lifeless form to the plastic hospital crib in the corner of the room. The nurse gave him a quick nod as she hurried out of the room.

As he made his way over to his daughter, Daniels eyes never left Vala. She was mesmerizing, his brain not completely registering that she was no longer there. Her eyes closed, lips slightly parted and blending in with the paleness of her face, her hair a stark contrast sprawled out across the pillow. She looked like his Vala, his Vala that he saw everyday and he half expected her to sit up with a big grin on her face, telling him how great he looked today. But at the same time something was missing. Looking closer he could see she didn't look like his Vala, vibrant and full of life. She looked empty.

And then, beside him, there was Lucinda Maris. His daughter, his baby girl, big beautiful eyes staring up at him, full of the life she had just taken from her mother.

Shaking his head at that last thought Daniel slipped his finger into his daughters hand.

"Hey there precious one, aren't you gorgeous." Daniel felt the lump rise in his throat. Carefully removing his finger from Lucinda's grasp, he headed over to Vala's bed. Sitting beside her, he bought her hand up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on the cold skin. He sat there for a long time, going through all the 'what if' scenarios he could come up with:

What if he had stayed that morning…

What if he hadn't told her it was a mistake…

What if he had realized sooner what was going on…

What if…

What if…

What if…

What if…

What if she was still alive… what would he say to her?

"I'm so sorry." He left it at that for a while, rubbing soft circles onto the back of her hands.

"I was so scared. I..I… God I don't know. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry I let you down. But I can promise you one thing. I will never let her down. And I swear to you, with every ounce of my being, I will protect her and nothing will ever hurt her. She will grow up loved and safe and happy." Shaking his head, Daniel wiped away a stray tear.

"She's beautiful Vala. She has your eyes and I'm willing to bet she will have your smile. At least I hope she will. If only you could see her." On impulse, Daniel crossed the room and picked up his daughter, cradling her as she slept.

"Do you want to meet your mummy little one?" Taking his seat beside Vala's bed, Daniel raised the sleeping baby so she was facing her mother.

"Lucinda Maris this is your mummy, one of the most beautiful, strongest and passionate women I have ever met. Vala, this is Lucinda Maris, our daughter, our little creation. Isn't she an angel?" The silence broke his heart. What was he doing? She wasn't there, she couldn't hear him, couldn't see their daughter. Make believe time was over.

Almost over.

"Feel her, she is amazing."

Carefully placing Lucinda Maris on Vala's stomach, Daniel made sure she was secure before perching himself on the side of the bed, once again taking Vala's hand in his.

He concentrated on burning the image of the 2 of them into his mind forever. Placing a hand on his daughters little tummy, he closed his eyes, his mind wandering to a future he would never experience. A future that would never be.

"Darling water."

Daniels eyes flew open, darting around the room before landing back on Vala.

Surely not. He was going mad. He should go before…

"Please" Her lips barely moved as she gasped out the word.

"Carolyn! Carolyn!" Carolyn came running in, closely followed by the rest of SG1. Daniel picked up his daughter and moved backwards.

"Is Lucinda Maris okay?" Concern clearly evident in her voice.

"Vala, she spoke! Twice! Well I think twice, I only saw once but I heard her twice. She spoke." They were looking at him like he was crazy, a mixture of concern and pity on their faces.

"Daniel listen-"

"I'm not imagining it Sam, check her."

"What you have just gone through Daniel, I can't even begin to imagine-"

"I have a pulse." Carolyn gasped. Sam spun in her place.

"Excuse me?"

"It's weak but its there."

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't know but we have to move fast." Carolyn began to move around the room, paging her staff to come immediately and assist.

"Daniel what were you doing?" Sam questioned.

"I was talking to her, I introduced her to Lucinda Maris, I laid her on Vala's stomach." Carolyn dropped her tray and rushed over.

"Say again?"

"I was talking-"

"No, you laid the child on Vala?" Daniel nodded. "Put her back."

"What?"

"Put her back on Vala! She hasn't said a word since you removed Lucinda Maris correct?" Daniel nodded once again. " When she was pregnant, there was some unusual things happening but without anything to compare it to I couldn't determine the extend of her abilities-"

"Her abilities? What the hell are you talking about! She's a baby."

"She's Vala's baby, Adria's sister. Daniel I think she may have inherited some of Adria's gifts. If Adria had developed them in the womb there's a possibility that the next sibling could have similar but reduced abilities, including the ability to heal. Put her back on Vala!"

Wordlessly Daniel laid Lucinda Maris back on her mother and stood back.

"Well?" He asked impatiently as everyone in the room held their breath.

"It might take sometime, she is just a baby."

"It isn't hurting Lucinda-"

"What's a girl got to do to get some water around here?"

**1 week later.**

"Oh Daniel darling, must you take her!"

"Yes Vala, I'm just going to bath her. We will be right back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good because I'm feeling rather weak now you have taken her away from me. You had better not be to long, never know what could happen." Vala winked at him playfully.

"How long are you going to use that excuse to hog our daughter?"

"Hog her?" Vala folded her arms, attempting to look angry.

"Yes, hog her."

With a small smile Vala replied, "With any luck, the rest of her life." Daniel walked back over to the bed and placed a soft kiss on Vala's lips.

"I'm just glad you are okay. I was worried there for a moment."

"Oh darling don't worry, you are going to be stuck with me forever. Both of you are."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

And this story is finished! Not the ending I had originally planned but I think it wraps it all up nicely.

Please review on your way out

XxPrincess LeaselxX


End file.
